


Love My Way

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Banter, Facials, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco get lost while on an Auror mission together.





	Love My Way

****

_Love my way_  
_It’s a new road_  
_I follow where my mind goes_

****

“We were supposed to turn left at least 100 meters ago, you dimwit!”

Harry rolled his eyes as he trudged after Draco, the haughty voice and stream of insults guiding him through the fading evening light. Their boots were coated in a thick layer of mud as they made their way through the forest. Harry looked up and caught sight of Draco’s robes billowing behind him, the deep green fabric moving confidently and richly with each step. 

“I always thought you had a ridiculously perfect sense of direction,” Draco’s voice called angrily, “Always showing up to the right place at the right time, but now I think it’s just because you had that bloody map!”

Harry couldn’t exactly argue with that, so he simply continued to follow Draco. 

As Harry glanced around the forest, his eyes fell on a small tree stump up ahead, and he paused, “I think we’ve past this stump three times...”

Draco whipped around, his robes spinning around him in the process. “And how the _hell_ would you know that? We’re walking through a fucking forest, Potter. We are quite literally surrounded by trees and tree stumps.”

Harry walked closer to the stump, gesturing as he spoke, “Well, it’s shaped like a heart, see there? Plus, when we first walked past it, a leaf fell in my hair and when I brushed it away, it fell just next to the stump.”

Draco looked from Harry to the stump and then back again, his facial expression torn somewhere between livid and amused. 

“Fine then, why don’t you lead the way, Potter? Seeing as you’re apparently a Herbologist when you’re not trying to save the world.”

Harry trudged ahead, attempting to forge a new path through the endless forest, twisting and turning in a sea of leaves and small branches, trying to keep a mental catalogue of the landmarks he passed so as not to lead them in a circle once more. 

Meanwhile, Harry could hear a number of less-than-pleased noises coming from behind him.

For someone so slim and light, someone dressed so pristine even in the midst of dirt and mud, Draco was creating a cacophony behind Harry, his small body making more noise than Harry could have ever anticipated, dragonhide leather boots stomping through leaves, a symphony of annoyed noises, grunts, insults, and curses coming from Draco. 

“Contrary to what you may think,” Harry began, glancing back at Draco as he spoke, “Groaning obnoxiously does _not_ actually motivate me, nor does it help us find our way out of here.”

“Piss off,” Draco snapped back.

The pair of them had been on this Auror mission for no more than ten hours and they had already fought more times than Harry could count. They had been paired up and selected for a mission focused on outing a set of underground Wizarding brothels that were said to have been disguised as Muggle bars. Any unsuspecting Muggles who stumbled into the bar had been drugged and forced to work as part of the brothel.

Though this was certainly not either of their first missions, it was their first mission as partners. Several weeks prior, Draco’s Auror partner had been badly injured on a raid mission, while Harry’s partner was away on maternity leave. Harry and Draco ended up with no choice but to partner with one another. 

Nearly an hour after Harry had taken over navigation, they found their way through a clearing and spotted a deserted Muggle road up ahead. 

Harry paused, crouching behind a bush and whispering a plan to Draco, “I say we change our clothing to blend in with our Muggle surroundings, but have our wands at the ready.”

“And _I_ say, stop being a right pain in the arse and just walk across the street,” Draco retorted, already walking out of the trees and out onto the dimly lit street, robes billowing and heels clicking. 

Harry grinded his teeth and debated sending a wordless Stinging hex Draco’s way simply to punish his reckless behavior, but he refrained, jogging to follow after Draco toward a row of shops across the street. 

“Slow down, would you? We already stand out enough in our robes, we don’t need to draw more attention to ourselves by running amok,” Harry hissed.

“I never knew you were so uptight, Potter.” A sly smile spread across Draco’s lips as he continued, “Or is it just me that’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

This time Harry did _not_ refrain from casting a small Stinging hex, watching with pleasure as Draco yelped, hand covering his left arsecheek as Harry wordlessly shot a hex his way. 

Up ahead, Harry spotted a rickety old wooden sign hanging above a small doorway, the paint peeling away so that the name of the establishment was hardly legible, _The Witching Hour._

“Do you see what I’m seeing?” Harry muttered under his breath, noting the way that Draco’s steps had slowed down as they approached the sign.

“I’m not blind.”

“That’s news to me,” Harry couldn’t help but add in reply. 

Seconds later, Harry felt something white-hot skitter across his chest, searing the sensitive skin of his nipples and making him wince. 

Next to him, Draco had a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“You’d think they could have come up with a more inconspicuous name,” Draco commented, and Harry couldn’t help but agree.

As they reached the small door and the withering sign, the pair of them paused, each taking a steadying breath and grasping their wands before heading inside.

They entered swiftly and with purpose, striding inside and expecting to see or feel traces of dark magic, expecting to see Muggle men and women struggling against restraints, expecting the air to be thick with fear and menace. 

But instead, the pair of them burst inside to find a quiet and exceptionally boring Muggle restaurant and bar.

There were no traces of magic, dark or light, no signs of a struggle, no underage bar-goers. The place was actually a bit pathetic looking and Harry couldn’t help but feel disappointed, the rush of adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins moments before, suddenly fizzling out like a spark that couldn’t ignite. 

Harry looked around, his eyes landing on a bored looking waitress that was stacking cups in the corner and two incredibly old men playing a game of chess at a table, “This place is...”

“Sad? Tired? Definitely not a brothel?” Draco suggested.

“Yeah.”

They both poked around for good measure, using a number of spells in an attempt to detect any dark magic or hidden passageways. But the only thing Harry found was a tiny closet in the men’s loo where a small family of cats had taken up residence. 

“Find anything?” Harry inquired as they both plopped down onto a set of stools at the bar. 

“Cats. Lots of cats,” Draco replied with a sigh, signaling for the waitress as he spoke.

She was a short girl with mousy brown hair pulled back into a loose bun on top of her head, a pair of glasses resting precariously on the bridge of her nose. “What can I get you lads?”

“Two firewh -” Draco started, but Harry quickly cut him off.

“Two whiskeys, please. And a glass of water as well.”

The girl nodded and walked off to grab their drinks, seemingly unaware of Draco’s near slip-up.

Harry opened his mouth to comment on Draco’s mistake, but he waved Harry off, “It’s been a long day of following a navigationally challenged prat. Not my fault my brain’s gone to mush.”

“Oh fuck you,” Harry muttered as the girl set down the drinks in front of them. 

They drank in silence for several minutes, each avoiding the other’s gaze. 

Faint love songs from a Muggle wireless radio could be heard in the background, the only other noises filling the room were the grumbles of chess-playing old men and the clink of glass against wood as the waitress returned to building a tower of cups. 

“So, what now?” Draco asked as he downed the last of his whiskey, his throat bobbing as he titled his long neck back, licking a drop of whiskey from his lip as he set the glass down. 

“I think we could both use some sleep. I’d say we get some rest and regroup tomorrow. Maybe what we are looking for is somewhere else in this town.”

As Harry set out some Muggle money to tip their waitress, he caught her eye from across the bar. 

“Anything else I can get you?”

“Is there an Inn nearby? We just need somewhere to stay for the night.”

Her face lit up at Harry’s request, her messy bun bobbing excitedly as she nodded, “Yeah! There’s actually one right next door. My gran owns it. The rooms are cheap and comfortable, and it’s been a slow day so I’m sure she’s not fully booked.”

After nodding in thanks, Harry and Draco exited _The Witching Hour_ and headed next door to an Inn aptly named _Midnight Magic_. 

A little bell jingled brightly as they opened the door, a little old woman with white hair pulled up into a similarly messy bun seated at a desk across from them.

“Good evening, gentleman. What can I do ya for?”

“We need a room for the night.”

“With two beds!” Draco interjected.

“Ahhh, I see.” The little woman said, nodding her head and reaching into her desk for a set of keys. “I _completely_ understand,” she added with a smile.

Then she handed them the keys and sent them upstairs to their room.

****

“Well… that’s not at all what you asked for,” Harry commented as the door swung open.

“Well spotted, Potter. It’s the exact _opposite_ of what I asked for!”

Harry didn’t know what was more comical, the fact that the woman had given them a room with only one bed, or Draco’s reaction to it.

“We only made one special request, is she really that daft?” Draco growled as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, “Two beds! It’s not that hard. I’m sure there are plenty of rooms with two beds in this ghastly place.”

“Yes, I’m sure there are. But, I think she thought we were a couple. Probably thought we were speaking in code.”

“How is ‘two beds’ code?”

Harry shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Before it was ok for two blokes to fuck, they might have asked for a room with ‘two beds’ so as not to be discriminated against.”

“I suppose,” Draco huffed, letting out an exaggerated yawn. “Typically, I would go down and request a new room, but I’m far too tired. It’s not worth it.”

“So we’re sleeping together than?” Harry asked, just to ensure he wasn’t misunderstanding. 

“Well, we’re certainly not fucking.”

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up so high on his forehead it was nearly painful and he let out a spluttering cough. He felt as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. “And when was that _ever_ a possibility?”

Draco ignored Harry’s question and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and causing the walls to quake. 

Harry fell back onto the bed with a sigh, trying to remain calm even as his mind became very much stuck on the thought of him and Draco fucking. 

Had that been on the table up until now? 

Was Draco withholding sex that Harry didn’t even know was up for grabs simply because a little old woman had given them the wrong hotel room?

Harry was confused and more than a little aroused, but he focused on a series of ominous-looking cracks on the ceiling above the bed and tried to will his cock down before Draco came back out of the loo. 

It was more than ten minutes later that Draco finally emerged from the bathroom, now dressed in a set of midnight-blue silk pajamas, his Auror robes folded neatly in his arms. 

He turned his head as he exited the bathroom and his eyes fell on Harry, “Are you really going to wear that to sleep?” Draco asked, gesturing with distaste to Harry’s robes. “We spent the day trudging through the forest.”

“Er, well I could change, but I typically sleep in just my boxers and I didn’t think you’d appreciate that… seeing as we’re apparently ‘not fucking’ tonight.”

Harry didn’t miss the way that the tips of Draco’s ears flushed at Harry’s words.

Draco walked over to set his folded robes down on a small chair in the corner of the room. “Well, boxers would certainly be preferred over your dirt-covered robes.”

“They’re not any more dirt-covered than yours, Malfoy. We walked through the same forest.” Harry replied defensively as he got up from the bed, beginning to shed the outer layers of his Auror robes. 

“Yes, well, some of us take better care of ourselves than others,” Draco’s voice shot haughtily back at him.

Feeling that this argument could go on for hours if he allowed it, Harry chose not to respond to this. He simply shed his undershirt and reached down to unzip his trousers, now standing beside the bed with his chest bare and his robes piled at his feet.

Harry paused for a moment, feeling eyes tracking his every move. When he glanced up, Draco was frozen midway into getting beneath the covers, eyes running over Harry’s bare chest and the vee of his hips. 

“Can I help you with something, Malfoy?”

This seemed to snap Draco out of his trance and he turned his nose up at Harry, deliberately avoiding Harry’s gaze. “Just get in bed already, Potter. Stop trying to put on a strip tease.”

“Strip tease, huh?” Harry smirked over at Draco and he stepped out of his trousers, leaving himself standing in just a pair of dark grey boxers. “Well, that certainly wasn’t what I was going for. But I’m glad to hear that you found it sexy.”

Draco whipped his head around and fixed Harry with a furious glare, although the anger didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes, “I said no such thing!”

“It was implied,” Harry whispered with a grin as he lifted up the covers to crawl into the bed after Draco.

And with that, Draco flicked his wand and the lights in the room shut off, plunging the pair of them into complete darkness.

****

It was nearly three in the morning when Harry awoke suddenly, his cock throbbing hard, each tiny movement he made causing the sensitive head to rub against the fabric of his boxers, his hips twitching involuntarily, seeking friction, seeking a _release._

Just as Harry turned over and made to get out of the bed, intending to go have a wank in the loo, Draco let out a hiss, “Where the fuck are you going, Potter?”

Harry froze, “Nowhere, er, just getting up for a moment.”

“You’re a terrible liar. Where are you actually going? Not trying to head off on some heroic solo mission, are you?”

“Well, if you must know, I was going to go have a wank.”

“Oh.” 

A silence followed where Harry remained frozen, holding his breath as he wondered how Draco would react. 

But then Draco spoke, and it was not at all what Harry had expected, “You don’t have to get up. You could just stay here,” he offered as casually as if he was offering Harry cream in his coffee. 

Harry finally let out the breath he had been holding in, “Excuse me?”

“It’s just a wank. There’s no need to go hide in the loo like a fucking teenager.”

Harry fell back onto his pillows and squinted up at the dark ceiling above them, barely making out the cracks he had noticed earlier. “Okay. So I should just… get to it, then?”

“Would it make you feel less awkward if I did it too?”

Something stirred in Harry’s gut and his cock jumped at the suggestion, leaking precome against the fabric of his boxers. “Yeah.”

They both took a moment to settle back into the sheets, shuffling around before they fell silent. 

Harry tried to keep his breathing in check as he skimmed a hand down his chest until it slid into his boxers, finally wrapping around his fully-hard cock. 

Next to him, Harry could hear the slick slide of silk against skin as Draco’s own hand dipped below his sleeping trousers to stroke his cock.

Then Harry heard a rustle and Draco was turning onto his side toward Harry, “Would you… Do you want to…?” Draco began, trailing off and simply gesturing between the pair of them.

“Oh. Yes, yeah that’d be… great.” Harry breathed out as he realized what Draco was offering.

They scooted closer together on the small bed, close enough that Harry could feel Draco’s breath skim across his shoulder on an exhale.

Harry shook as he reached out a hand to touch Draco. He had fucked plenty of guys, but he had never wanked with one. There was something so intimate about it, and it left Harry feeling breathless before Draco’s skin even made contact with his own.

“Wait,” Draco pulled his wand from beneath his pillow and gave it a quick flick, a set of candles sparking to life on the tables on either side of the bed. “Is this the first time you’ve done this, Potter?”

Harry swallowed uncomfortably knowing that Draco could now see his facial expression, “Sort of. I mean, I’ve fucked lots of guys. Just… haven’t ever done this.”

Draco hummed and nodded. Apparently that was enough information for him because then he was shifting closer to Harry once more, and reaching out to run his fingers over Harry’s stomach.

Harry let out a shaky breath as he did the same to Draco, enjoying the feel of Draco’s exceptionally smooth skin beneath his rough fingertips. 

When Draco’s hand dipped beneath his boxers to wrap around his cock, Harry let out a choked whine, his body clenching at the pleasure that shot through him instantaneously. 

Draco gave Harry a wicked smirk, pupils growing darker the longer Harry looked, “Alright there, Potter?” 

“Shut it.” 

Then Harry slid his own hand beneath the waistband of Draco’s sleeping trousers, moving down until his fingers connected with the unbelievably hot skin of Draco’s prick.

It took Harry a moment to find a good angle to stroke Draco’s cock, unsure of quite how to hold it especially with Draco’s hand distracting him from his task.

“Run your finger under the head,” Draco requested, voice lacking some of its usual bravado as his eyelids fluttered. 

Harry obeyed, first trailing his finger over the slit, and then smoothing it over the swollen head until he could run it over a spot just underneath. 

“Shit. That’s it.” Draco sighed, squeezing Harry’s cock as he spoke.

“Faster, bit faster,” Harry panted out, the pleasure making his head spin.

They soon fell into a rhythm of requests and answering moans, moving closer together with each passing minute as they both worked to get the other off.

As Harry felt his orgasm building inside him, coiled tight and ready to spring free, he stopped overthinking his every move and focusing so closely on his technique, instead he simply followed his instincts, leaning forward and capturing Draco’s lips in a searing kiss.

Draco let out a noise of surprise, his hand ceasing to move for a split-second before he melted into the kiss, giving it back to Harry with equal fervor and inhibition. 

Harry sucked on Draco’s bottom lip, Draco teased Harry endlessly with quick swipes of his tongue across Harry’s palate, and they both groaned when Harry moved his hips closer and their cocks finally brushed together. 

“ _Fuck,_ that feels amazing.”

Draco nodded into the kiss, shifting his own body forward and wrapping his long fingers around both of their cocks.

Harry’s cock began dripping precome over the surface of Draco’s cock, his now stomach clenching with the effort to keep from coming. The sensation was blinding and Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off.

“Stop - _shit_ \- holding back,” Draco bit out, pulling back to rest his sweat-slick forehead against Harry. “Let yourself go.”

At Draco’s words, something inside Harry broke, the floodgates opening as his orgasm rushed through him, the pleasure radiating out to the tips of his fingers, the curl of his toes, the pulse of his cock. Every inch of his body felt over-sensitive, even his lips were buzzing with a numbing sort of heat as Draco kissed him through his release.

Harry shivered when Draco released his cock, stripes of come lining the back of his hand. 

“Can I - Can I come on your face?” Draco asked, his voice much smaller than Harry had ever heard it, something unsure, almost scared in his tone. 

Harry didn’t have the strength to speak, so he simply nodded, rolling over onto his back and guiding Draco to straddle his hips. 

Draco had slipped out of his sleeping trousers, left in just a button up sleeping shirt, the blue silk glimmering like ocean water in the moonlight with the flickering candlelight around them. 

He looked gorgeous, the kind of beauty that made Harry ache and his cock twitch, wanting nothing more than to slip his cock inside Draco and fuck him through till morning. 

Harry couldn’t help but run his hands over the expanse of marble white skin covering Draco’s toned thighs and stretching over his prominent hip bones. 

Above him, Draco had one hand pressed into the mattress beside Harry’s head while the other was moving fast and furious over his cock, the skin flushed brightly, a stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin. 

“Come on, Draco,” Harry encouraged, his voice hoarse and his hands running absently over the firm globes of Draco’s arse. 

It didn’t take much longer before Draco was calling out, body curling in on itself as his cock pulsed out ribbons of come over Harry’s face, landing across the bridge of his nose, the bow of his lips, with a few drops landing on the faded surface of Harry’s scar. 

“Merlin’s pants,” Draco breathed out with a laugh as he collapsed onto the bed next to Harry, his flushed cock now lying flaccid on his hip. 

“I second that,” Harry replied with a smile as he licked his lips, catching some of Draco’s come on his tongue. 

They both fell asleep shortly after that, candles eventually burning out until the only light that could be seen was a peek of moonlight through the curtains covering their window.

****

The next morning, Harry and Draco showered together - to save time and water, of course - and then got dressed and headed downstairs to check out of the Inn.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” the little old woman called as they arrived at the front desk with their room key. She set aside the crocheting she had been working on and looked up the pair of them, “Fun night, I take it?” she inquired with a knowing smile as she took back their keys. 

“Yes,” Harry replied at the same time that Draco said “Absolutely not.”

She simply chuckled brightly at the pair of them and told them to have a _magical_ day.

****

Harry and Draco spent the next three days completing a sting operation to out a series of Wizarding brothels, freeing over twenty missing Muggles in the process.

The final night, they went out for drinks to celebrate, clinking their glasses together before downing the liquor. 

“It seems quite late to head back to the Ministry, don’t you think?” Draco commented, swirling his glass and watching as the amber liquid spun in a circle, creating a tiny vortex in the center.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Harry felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “Probably should stay one more night. Head back tomorrow. No one is there at this hour anyways.”

Draco nodded in agreement and the pair of them quickly threw back the rest of their drinks before heading out of the bar.

If they ended up staying up all night fucking... Well, that was their business.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from “Love My Way” by The Psychedelic Furs
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day 10x better <3


End file.
